Dreams
by ichiruki45
Summary: Where one is cursed with the dream of another.


Oh hi everybody. Haven't been here for awhile...

Yeah, I've been _very _busy trying to catch up on school work that I was horribly behind on, but now that the school year is done for me, I can now be back on here, trying to write new stories and hopelessly try to update others *COUGHrevengeofthedevilsdemonCOUGH* ^^; I'll also be catching up on reading stories, since I cut myself off from many stories as to not be distracted by their greatness (Headstrong Possession being one of them. DON'T WORRY QUEENIE I'M STILL READING IT IF YOU'RE FOR SOME REASON READING THIS ;W;).

So, as a "Hey all you people, I'm _not dead_" kind of thing, I'll be writing this oneshot of a certain Toshiro couple (who you will see if you continue to read ^^), because I do love the relationship they had/have :3

Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own his work, only the fanfiction of said work :)

* * *

_"Hey Kusaka."_

_There he was._

_He was just standing there, calling my name, as if he hadn't just been killed by this sword in my hands. _(This damned sword. To think it was this scrap of cold metal that had strengthened our bond would be the very same thing that cut it to pieces.) _As if he hadn't just __**stood **__there and __**let **__himself be killed._

(Why did I charge at you. Why didn't you _move_?)

_"Yeah?" I asked him. Just as usual._

(Except it _wasn't _'as usual'. What was wrong with us? Why are we acting like I hadn't just _murdered _you?)

_He walked over to me _(straight, unwavering, even with that fatal wound that stretched across his left shoulder to his right hip. It never had stopped bleeding)_, and wrapped his small soft (_and cold)_ hand around my much larger, calloused one, and in a blur, we were back at the dorms in which we shared._

(How did we do that? Shunpo? What about the Onmitsukido?)

_He let go of my hand_ (in a way I was relieved; his hand was colder than any ice I've ever wielded, and it was slowly numbing my arm)_, and he looked away, crossing his arms as he did so. _

(Did it hurt, I wondered, moving so casually with such a wound?)

_"May I borrow your notes?"_

_I chuckled. He would do this every time his notes were stolen, or asking anything from me. The cycle was completed by the slight shuffle of his feet _(though instead of a scuff, it was replaced by a sickening silent ripple as his feet moved through the puddle of blood that was underneath him).

_"Come on Toshiro, do you really need them?" I teased slightly. He puffed out his cheeks in retaliation._

_"Because I'm dead, Kusaka!" he yelled," Give me a break already!"_

(It's then that I should have realized what was going on. Toshiro's dead, and he said so himself...)

_I laughed. "So? I'm dead too, ya know." I retorted._

(...but I chose to ignore it. As always.)

_"Kusaka!" Toshiro shouted, stomping his foot_ (making a splash)_ in a completely childish, but adorable manner. "One last favor between friends? Please?"_

(I know what he means. He died, so he's going to enter the reincarnation cycle. His soul will be purified, and he will forget everything he ever encountered during his time in the Soul Society. He won't remember me. He won't be my friend. He won't be the same person. He won't be my lil Toshiro.)

_"Fine, fine," I said, turning around through my bag that I'd left earlier before finally finding the papers I knew he'd wanted. "Here."_ _I said, handing the notes to him (_avoiding his cold, cold hands)_, and he gave me that small smile of his._

_"Thank you, Kusaka," he said._

_I chuckled once more, giving him my own smile. "No problem, Toshiro"_

_He gave me a small laugh and turned around. He started walking towards to door _(tracking his blood across the floor)._ He stopped as he reached the exit, and turned around to look at me with those large, angelic, beautiful_ (cold, dead, lifeless) _eyes. He opened the door slightly, keeping his gaze on me._

_"Good-bye, Kusaka. Know that I'll always help you," was all he said before he opened the door the rest of the way._

_Before I could ask what he meant _(even though I already knew the answer...) _a blinding light poured from behind the door. I could barely make out Toshiro's small form going into the light, it growing only tinier and tinier as he walked deeper and deeper into the otherworldly light. I could only stare blindly as Toshiro walked further and further away from me..._

* * *

I woke up with a start, gasping and panting, trying to find and catch my breath. I looked around me, and saw that I was in my quarters, on my futon. I looked out my window and saw that was still nighttime. I sighed and got up from my position, taking off my sleeping wear and replacing them with my shihakusho and Tenth division coat, and went off for a walk.

It was the same dream every night.

Ever since that dreadful day where I mercilessly slaughtered my best friend for power, the same dream had been haunting me. I always try to tell myself about the red flags, the signs, the little things, that would tell me that it just that; a dream. But I always ignored them, and the ending always catches me off guard.

Toshiro...

I still don't know what came over us that day. Did I really care that little about him that I would kill him over some power? Did he really think that letting himself be killed would _help _me?

I sighed again. Whatever it was then, it doesn't matter now. Toshiro was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. I needed to prepare myself for another day in the office, and this wouldn't help at all.

Though I couldn't help but think...

Captain Sojiro Kusaka...

It doesn't sound as good as I thought, even now.

* * *

Author Notes~

IT'S KUSAHITSU! :D

Yeah, though HitsuHina is my OTP, I loved the Diamond Dust Rebellion to death, and I absolutely adored Kusaka and his relationship to Toshiro. It's really sad what happened to them though, and completely unfair. I still can't see how having two people with the same zanpakuto would disrupt order. If anything it would a very great thing to have two of the strongest ice/water type. THAT WOULD BE PRETTY DAMN HELPFUL YOU OLD DUMBASSES.

Ahem. Anyway.

I always wondered what would happen if Kuska lived and Toshiro died. Though this probably isn't the best interpretation of that thought, it's the best one I can come up with, so sorry if I didn't do that good ^^;

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


End file.
